


One Hell Of A Meet-Cute

by surrealer



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are Siblings, F/M, Koma is pissed off at Kori, close enough i guess!, rightfully so, well it's right outside a badly named donut shop so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealer/pseuds/surrealer
Summary: 'I don’t know you, but I’m going to trust you with my life.' The girl says, with pleading green eyes.'What?!' Dick splutters. God, all he wanted was a box of donuts before meeting his stupid, overbearing father and his stupid, younger brother-'Just hide me!' The redhead clambers into the back of his car, and he groans, ignoring the panic that rises in his chest.Or, in which a girl with hair like fire asks him to hide her in his car, and he's scared she's being abused, but turns out she's just clumsy and pissed off her sister. And she's also really pretty.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	One Hell Of A Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the result of a "30-Minute Writing Challenge" in my friend group that I was encouraged to post. 
> 
> This takes place in a civilian AU where Dick and Bruce had some kind of falling out - over which there is still plenty of tension - but both Dick and Bruce want him to hang out with newly adopted Jason. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Drop a kudos and/or a comment if you do!

'I don’t know you, but I’m going to trust you with my life.' The girl says, with pleading green eyes.

'What?!' Dick splutters. God, all he wanted was a box of donuts before meeting his stupid, overbearing father and his stupid, younger brother- 

'Just hide me!' The redhead clambers into the back of his car, and he groans, ignoring the panic that rises in his chest. She seemed scared, and it seemed like helping her was the right thing to do.

He rolls up the tinted windows - there are some perks to being Bruce Wayne's ward, at least - and slides down in his seat anyways, turning back to meet the girl's gaze. 

'Do you mind if I ask for your name?' Dick says softly, trying to remember how Bruce and Alfred behaved when he'd had horrible nightmares or panic attacks. 

_Yeah, right up until that jackass kicked you out-! ___

__Not the time. Her eyes flicker to the window and back, before she leans forward. 'My deepest apologies. I did not wish to inconvenience anyone, but I am afraid my sister is-'_ _

__'Kori! Where the _hell_ are you?' Someone, a female voice, yells outside his car, and they both flatten themselves against the seats. __

____It takes a few minutes of the raven haired woman questioning passers-by and looking around before she stalks off, and Dick could swear he saw steam rising from her ears._ _ _ _

____'She's gone.' Dick says, checking once more just in case. The girl sighs heavily in relief, straightening up._ _ _ _

____'Thank you, sir.' It's now he realises she has a slight accent to her words, and sentence structuring that reminds him of his own when he first started to learn English. He also sees a bruise on her arm, purple standing out on the Mediterranean skin tone. 'My sister is _very_ angry with me today.' _ _ _ _

____Dick's not sure how to broach the subject. Bruce has charity after charity set up for victims of domestic abuse._ _ _ _

____'Does she get angry a lot?' The girl laughs, a happy, light sound that makes Dick's stomach twist._ _ _ _

____'Oh, Koma's always had a temper! I wouldn't worry about it.' She flashes him a radiant smile and moves for the door. 'Once again, thank you and my apologies for the inconvenience-'_ _ _ _

____'Wait!' Dick's hand juts out to grab her arm, startling her. He pulls back like her skin burns him. _Stupid,_ grab a victim of abuse. 'We can get you help.' ___ _

______The girl - Kori, according to her sister's yelling - just blinks at him in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______'You can replace the painting I fell on?' Dick's jaw slacks, and gears start to click. 'That is very kind, but Koma worked on that for three months, and she alleges that it is very personal - not that I can see, as it seems to be mostly a hurricane of red and black - but I do not think this is something you can assist me with.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'W-wait, um... Painting?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Yes. Painting.' She says, an innocent look of oblivion on her angelic features. 'I was walking down the stairs when I tripped and fell atop her canvas. Truly strange, I assure you, I usually have impeccable balance-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dick interrupts her with a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Oh, I'm so dumb.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Oh, please do not say that!' Kori says kindly, placing her hands on his wrist in a comforting gesture. 'As I said, it was very generous-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'No, no, um-' Dick can't help the laughter from bubbling up. 'Ah, I thought... It doesn't matter, I just misunderstood the situation.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kori smiles at him, and he can't help but notice how pretty she is, with long eyelashes framing big emerald eyes and pink lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I would like to treat you to a gift, as a token of my appreciation.' She says, pressing her hand to her chest. 'Please, I insist.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Oh, no- That's really not-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Oh!' She exclaims, absolutely delighted. He sees that she's hoisted the box of Dino's Donuts onto her lap, beaming at him brilliantly. 'You also frequent this establishment?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______He smirks at how optimistic Kori is - the sun seems to shine dimly compared to her. (Oh, he needs to make sure Roy, Donna, or worse, _Jason_ never knows he thought that.) 'Pretty much, yeah. Dino is the only reason I get through my mid-terms.' ___ _ _ _

________'Allow me to purchase you another box, then. Please, it would make me so happy!' And there are the puppy dog eyes that got him here in the first place, that get him to smile softly and nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Alright, but only if you'll have some.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'You are too kind, Mr...?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Dick. Dick Grayson.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Ah! I am Kori Anders. Wonderful to meet you, Dick.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He completely forgets about Jason and Bruce waiting at Wayne Manor until he sees that the latter blew up his muted phone with angry texts and voicemails. The former just sent him a "Nice work, big guy! Hope you're finally having some fun. ;)"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And he really did. Especially when Kori threw herself into his arms at the end of their "not a date", promising to call once things were smoothed over with Koma; with Dick's expert advice, of course._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As he ambles back into his apartment, sending Bruce an insincere apology and typing out a witty retort to Jason, he realises his cheeks are aching from the seemingly permanent grin on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Put there by one Kori Anders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
